The Game of Death
by white rosestrand
Summary: Sierra must fight in a battle to the death, for the sixth season of Total Drama. With the games around the corner, Sierra forms a pack with her best friends Dawn, Zoey, Mike and Cody. But she soon realizes that only one can live. And that means that she will be losing the people she cares about. And that she might die to. Total Drama Hunger Games told by Sierra's P.O.V.
1. Prologue

**This is basically about the Total Drama contestants, competing in a battle to the death, for the sixth season. Its pretty much like the Hunger games. But its told by Sierra's point of view. In this story Sierra has grown out of her stalker stage, and is just best friends with Cody. She became a little normal that during the fifth season, she made friends with Zoey, Mike and Dawn. She might have a little stalkerness left, to where she has her moments. But she is just one of my favorite characters. So she's gonna be the main character for this story. Along with Zoey, Mike, Cody and Dawn. There might be more characters joining later on when the games begin though. I just thought I'd make Sierra act a little more sane for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Hunger Games movie or the Total Drama Series **

* * *

I don't know why but no one seemed to care. Not any of our fans, not any of the producers Chris and Chef just thought it was a joke. That they were making all of the cast fight to the death. And all for what just to win 5 million dollars. In my mind no amount of money is worth for the price of our death.

Chris says it will make ratings go up to the max, that it will make him rich. But if killing innocent teens is the way he wants to get to the top, he should just burn in hell. I thought the would cops go against it. But since Chris has already rounded up everyone, I guess its official.

Now all I have to do is train. Train my but off and hope for the best. I do understand only one can live so that means I'll be losing my friends, and everyone I cared about on the show. That also probably means I'm gonna die.

Because if it comes down to it I want to protect Cody at all cost. And if that means giving up my life so he can win, I'll do that. I mean what are the chances of me winning anyways? My goal is to get to the final two with Cody, then I can let him win. Although he doesn't know that's my plan for the games, it will be once we enter the arena.

I wonder how I will die. Will it be from a stab to the head, or maybe an arrow in my chest. Will it be a slow and painful dead like getting beat up to death. Or a much faster and less painful death like getting my neck snapped. And who will be the one to kill me? Could it be one of my enemies like Gwen. Or someone tough and ruthless like Jo. Maybe someone smart and sneaky like Alejandro. Or someone I'd never expect like Lindsay. Then the scariest thought popped in my head. What if it was my best friend. Like Zoey or Cody maybe even Mike. The images made me shiver, then I started hearing a noise.

"Sierra? Sierra? Are you ok? Sierra?" I hear a familiar voice calling my name, snapping me out of those scary thoughts. I look up to see Zoey.

"Are you alright?" She asks me as my whole body begins to shake.

F-fine...I'm...just...fine." I reply while staring off into space.

"We should really get training. The games are in two days, and I want to be prepared when they do start." Zoey explained to me.

"Well you can train, I don't want to rate now." I sighed.

"Ok come when your ready." Zoey told me before walking over to one of the training stations.

There where 10 different training stations. Knot tying, trap setting, fire starting, shooting, water/food, optical course, hand to hand combat, shelter making, camouflage, and fishing. I couldn't decide what station to try out first. I knew I couldn't possibly go to all of them so I had to pick the most important ones.

Maybe a nice nap would help me take all of this in. After all Chris had just told us about this 6th season of Total Drama. And he expected us to be ready, to have a fight to the dead? He said most of us hated each other and it wouldn't be hard for use to kill each other. I personally thought that was bullshit.

* * *

After a nice nap and sometime to gather my thoughts I decided I'll head over to the shooting station. When I got there I saw 5 different targets lined up. I headed over to the first target, where there was a box filled with knifes at the line where you aimed for the target. I picked up one of the knifes and threw it as hard as I could. It landed on the outside of the target. I was glad at least it hit the target.

The next target I went to had axes in a box, I picked one up and did the samething as the knifes. The axe went flying and missed the target way over to the left. Then there were crossbows/bow and arrows. Don't even get me started on how badly I failed at that one. Then there was a spear I hit the target close to the middle but not quite. And finally there was a blowgun. I picked it up slowly and aimed at the target, surprisingly hitting the center of the target getting a bulls eye. I began to cheer. I was so happy I then look over to see my 4 friends watching me.

"Good job!" Mike cheered.

"I wish I could do that." Zoey sighed.

"You did awesome!" Cody called.

"I'm so happy for you." Dawn happily said in a quite voice. "I would love to give this station a shot." And with that Dawn went over and aimed for all 5 targets missing horribly on each one. For throwing the axe she could barley lift it up. Let alone throw it. We just all watched as Dawn attempted at shooting for the targets. I looked over to see Mike and Zoey whispering to each other about Dawns performance.

After Dawn had finished she turned to us for support. "So how did I do? She smiled sweetly. While hiding one of her eyes behind her light blonde hair.

"Uh...well Dawn, you did-" I was about to say bad but Zoey covered my mouth.

"Great!" Zoey lied.

"I think I see a winner in the future." Cody chuckled nervously.

"Really?!" Dawn asked shocked I had never seen her so happy. But then her expression suddenly turned into a suspicious one.

"Wait all your auras are teal with a tint of yellow. Are you guys lying?" Dawn questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No of course not." Me and my friends replied back.

" Ok." Dawn said while still eyeing us. Then she left to go mediate.

"Phew that was a close one." Cody said while letting a sigh of relief.

"The poor thing. She thinks she has a shot at winning." Zoey amited.

"She won't last a second in the arena." Mike sighed.

"We should at least be nice to her, for her last few days." I instructed.

"Yeah we need to all understand that some of the people we care about are gonna die." Cody explained while looking at me sadly. But in the games we should all try to watch each others backs, and try to make it to the final 5 together. Or well maybe the final 4. Cause I don't think Dawn will make it past the bloodbath. All I'm trying to say is we need to stick together so one of us wins."

"Cody's right. We should all form a pack." I told them sternly.

"Ok I agree I'm in." Mike said determined.

"Me too." Zoey agreed.

"Then it's settled." Cody grinned.

* * *

The next few days me and Cody, Zoey and Mike trained hard. While Dawn pretty much fell behind. We all pretty much knew Dawn was gonna die in the bloodbath. So we tried being extra nice to her. Because let's face it Dawn won't kill anyone because its against her nature. And she won't eat fish/animals for food cause she's a vegetarian.

The two days went by so fast that before I knew it, the game of death. Well it's actually called the Hunger Games, was about to start. I sat in my bed in the girls cabin, having a hard time sleeping. I kept thinking about the training stations and how I did.

Well for starters there was the knot tying station. I had a hard time tying some of the knots, cause most of them were real advanced. I did however learn how to tie myself too trees, so I could sleep. And how to make a rope weapon. Even how to set a trap.

The fire starting was difficult I'm used to matches. Then there was food/water it pretty much explained what food to eat and what not to eat, ect... Or how to get food and boil water.

And as for optical course, cruel and challenging. I did do good at fishing though. Since I fished with my dad when I was little. Before he died in a car crash.

Hand to hand combat was easy. I did fight those monkeys trying to protect Cody. In Total Drama World Tour.

I can't tell you how badly I sucked in camouflage, and trap setting. Everyone of my traps either didn't work or feel apart. And camouflage involved painting and that I suck at. All I could really do is hide under rocks, leaves, or under water.

And for shelter making I was great at. I used my speed weaving skills, to build a shelter by tying sticks together. Or just building my whole house out of reeds/grass. Wow. Thinking about all the training I took at each course I've come to realize, what my strengths and weakness are.

I decided I'd get up and go outside for some fresh air, since I was wide awake. When I got outside I saw Cody, sitting on the steps to the boys cabin. What was he doing up? Couldn't sleep like me? I decided to go sit by my codykinz, considering tomorrow was the big games. And I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

"Hey Sierra." Cody said with a yawn. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." I smiled at him. As I took a seat next to him.

"Me too." Cody began. "Listen I've been thinking, about the games. And I realized me and you aren't gonna both live. One of us is gonna die or maybe both of us. Cause you have to think other people might win too." Cody explained in a low sad whispered.

"I know, and I want you to understand I'm willing to die so you can win." I smiled sadly.

"Really Sierra? You do that for me?" Cody asked a little shocked.

"Of course." I replied. While looking up as the sun began to rise.

"You know you don't have to. I mean, I rather have you win than me. You have always been there for me, helping me out and stuff. Don't you think its time I return the favor?" Cody asked me.

I was about to reply when I heard Chris voice over the loud speaker. "_Attention campers, I know all of you had trained your butts off these last few days. So I want everyone to report to the main lounge. Where there is a big breakfast feast waiting for you. The room also contains flat screen TV's. So we can so show you your ranking for the games. Base on the two days of training you did. The ranking will be from 1-12. With 12 being the highest and 1 being the lowest. And when I mean lowest, I mean you got no chance at winning. So everyone report to the main lounge now."_

"I guess we better get going." Cody chuckled nervously. As me and him got up and followed everyone who had just woke up. And were coming out of there cabins, out the door.

* * *

When we got to the main lounge, everyone was talking about what there game rankings where gonna be. Some people thought they were gonna get high scores, while others bet they were scoring low. Me personally I was nervous, I didn't know what I would get for my rank. I hoped it wouldn't be to low.

I entered the building and took a seat at the long breakfast table. I sat next to Cody and my other friends as we looked down at our table of food. It was a huge breakfast buffet. I immediately dug into all that food, considering this will be my last big meal. I watched as the other 38 contestants ate there food, before Chirs appeared with Chef and Blainley.

"Good morning campers, or should I say killers." Chris smirked.

"Get ready cause you guys are about to get to see your game ranks. And these are very important it will either tell you that, you've got a shot at winning. Or that you will die off very quickly." Blainley cheered.

"We will start off with the boys!" Chris announced.

After Chris said that the lights turned off and the huge TV turned on. Listing one by one the boys ranks. Not in any pacific order. Some boys got very high ranks and some got low. I kept on biting my nails just on my edge to see what Cody and Mike got.

_Alejandro: 11_

_Harold: 5_

_Brick: 7 _

_Trent: 8_

_Scott: 10_

_Cameron: 3_

So nervous I thought.

_Mike..._

I hope he ranks high.

_Mike: 8!_

Not bad at least its not to low.

_Dj: 4_

_Duncan: 10_

_Owen: 3_

_Lighting: 9_

_Noah: 7_

Cody's rank should be coming anytime.

_Cody..._

Please have him score high, please let him.

_Cody: 7_

A seven? A seven!

I looked so shocked and mad, he deserves higher I thought. Oh no, oh no, this was gonna be hard than I thought. To get him to the final two with me, after seeing his ranking.

After the boys ranks were all done they showed them all one last time. Some of the boys were high fiving each other, for getting such good scores. While others looked petrified knowing they were gonna die. Some even hung there head in shame. I looked over at Mike to see him looking happy, with his decent score. While Cody however looked sad, hanging his head down.

"It's ok Cody." I told him.

"No it's not, I have no chance at winning. Maybe you should just try and save yourself." Cody sighed.

"You know you always come first in my book. You gonna win this game, and I don't care how many people I have to kill to get you there." I said reassuringly.

"Thanks Sierra, your the best friend I could ever have. Really!" Cody smiled.

"Ok campers now that the boys, got a chance to see how badly they did. Its time for the girls to see there ranking!" Chris announced.

After he said that butterflies started forming in my stomach. This was it, the big moment. I was so nervous to see what I got. I just kind of felt bad, cause I knew Dawn was gonna get a low score. Once again the TV turned back on showing now the girls scores.

_Lindsay: 4_

_Bridgette: 9_

_Courtney: 11_

_Izzy: 10_

_Zoey: 7_

That's not good for Zoey.

_Dakota: 6_

_Anna Maria: 7_

_Staci: 2_

_Dawn: 5_

Poor Dawn I knew we couldn't keep her from hearing the truth forever. I turned to see Dawn who look really sad and was about to cry. I know how sensitive Dawn is.

_Eva: 10_

_Katie: 6_

_Sadie: 6_

_Sierra..._

Oh no, this is it my big moment.

...

All my friends are looking at me.

_...Sierra: 10!_

Ten? Ten! I GOT AT TEN!? My mouth was literally hanging open. I then felt a a huge amount of weight on top of me. It was my 4 best friends, hugging me. They were cheering and jumping up for joy.

"I'm so proud of you Sierra. I didn't get a high score, but it makes me feel good to know my best friend got one." Dawn smiled sweetly.

"Great job!" Zoey and Mike cheered.

"You did awesome Sierra. I'm proud of you." Cody smiled sincerely.

I felt great I felt good. It was nice to know that I might actually have a chance. But even though I was feeling on top of the world now, I quickly realized that the games were gonna start in a few hours. I looked out the window to see the sun still making its way up. Telling me I only had so much time left.

The completion was going to be fierce. Everyone seemed on top of there game. This was surely gonna be a game of death.


	2. Bloodbath

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Hunger Games movies or of the Total Drama Series.**

* * *

It all happened so fast. That after we all saw our ratings, Chris insisted that we get on the jet as soon as possible. The jet was suppose to take us to the arena. So Chris wanted us to get going bright and early. The plane ride seemed like, it went on for hours. Me just waiting for the plane to land. I was scared, jumpy, terrified and nervous all at the same time.

Then as we were coming to our destination, they strapped us to the wall. So they could put tracking collars in our neck. It really hurt, like getting stung by a bee only ten times worst. Maybe that's what it will feel like when I end up dying. I've come to realize that I'm gonna end up dying with that piece of sharp metal in my skin. Scary.

We finally came to our landing point. I looked out the window to see the whole arena from a sky's view. I studied the landscape until I got a pretty good idea, of where everything was. I was surprised no one else bothered to study the arena to. After all seeing the arena this high, this might come in handy for the future.

We landed safely surprisingly, but we weren't in the arena. We were just outside of it. I looked over to see a force field, separating the arena from the real world. Chris then ordered of to follow him into this building, that seemed like it lead under ground. Once under ground, Chef searched our pockets. To see if we had any weapons food etc... Then he gave us all these outfits to wear. First he gave us a black shirt, with a red strip going along the sleeves. Then some black pants to match, the suit was suppose to be fire proof and keep you warm for the games. The we got black socks with black boots. And to top it all off a black jacket.

Then they all put us in separate rooms, away from each other. Chris soon came on the loud speaker, and told us to change our outfits, and get into our tubes. I looked over to my tube once I changed, it looked like a tube of death. That went on forever and ever. I didn't want to get into it but Chris came back on the loud speaker. And told use if we aren't in our tubes in one minute, he'll sent some interns to kill you.

Not taking an chances, I quickly grabbed my gold locket. With the picture of Cody in it, and a newly added picture of me and my 4 best friends. And put it around my neck gripping it tightly. I guess I was ready. I stepped into my tube, and for about a minute I was carried extremely fast through the tube. Then I began to slow down as I reached the surface.

* * *

There was a sudden ray of light that blinded me. Once my eyes adjusted, I could see the other contestants slowly rising to the surface as well. We were all on pedestals that formed a big circle around this big horn, filled with weapons and supplies. There a everything you could of imagined. There were backpacks in a variety of colors on the outskirts of the circle. Far away from the big horn. Then there was much more value weapons like crossbows, blowguns, bow n' arrows, axes, throwing knife, saws, club, spears and daggers inside the horn.

I was wondering what weapon I should go for first, so many choices. Maybe I should get something close by me like a backpack. Or maybe get something in the middle, and as I leaving snag a backpack. Yeah that's what I'll do.

_"Hello Campers! And welcome to the sixth season of Total Drama! Total Drama Hunger Games! As you may know this season is a fight to the death, and as you speak it is being aired live acrossed the globe. You've guys have trained hard, and you guys have made me rich these past seasons. And its gonna be sad to see you go. That's why I'll be having a seventh season of Total Drama with all new cast! But for this season the rules are simple, just don't attempt to leave the arena. Cause there is a force field that will kill you if you touch it. Also there can only be one winner, so keep that in mind. And finally the last rule is kill or be killed! Other than that its fair game. You guys may step off your pedestals once the countdown is over. Good luck and Happy Hunger Games!" _ Chris announced through the loud speaker.

I then realized that we were in the center of the arena. Oh just think the games will be starting in one minute. After Chris made his announcement a timer appeared in the sky, kind of like a projector screen. And it started counting down from 60. My whole body began to shiver thinking about the games beginning.

I looked down and wondered why we couldn't step of our pedestals. I thought there was no reason and was about to jump off. But before I could I heard a big explosion. I looked over to see that Staci had stepped off of hers. There must have been explosives rigged underneath the pedestals. Because it ended up killing her on impact. And to think I almost stepped off. See I am probably gonna die first. I thought as I frowned.

I looked up at the clock, remembering the timer was ticking I wasn't even ready.

_45...44...43...42...41...40_

I glanced over at Cody who was just a few people away from me. He looks so cute when he's petrified, I thought. I gave him a confident smile showing him, that I had no doubts about our plan. Even though I really did. He smiled back.

Then there was Zoey who looked sad but ready to start. Probably about having to kill people.

_33...32...31...29...28_

Mike looked scared but I think he was more worried about Zoey's safety. Than his own.

_27...26...25...24...23..._

I saw Dawn a few people away from me, rate next to Cody. She was sitting in a mediating state on her pedestal . But normally how she would look calm and peaceful, today she look very worried. You could see it in her eyes, and how they were wide open. And how they were looking furiously around the cornucopia. Her whole body was shaking as her lips quivered.

She was probably only meditating because she wanted to stay calm and collect, for the games. But it didn't seem like she was very relax and calm. More like she was attempting to mediate, but was failing really badly. Out of all the times I've seen Dawn mediate, I never have seen her this jumpy, nervous and anxious before.

_10...9...8...7...6..._

Ok this is it I'm gonna try and go for that blue backpack. And possibly some weapons.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

The second the timer it one everyone took off running from there pedestals. I quickly searched for a good weapon. I spotted a dagger and some throwing knifes, even a blow gun I just outside the horn.

I sprinted as fast as I could to the middle. Getting there before anyone else except Izzy. I bent down to grab the dagger when I saw a figure appear behind me. I looked up to see Harold he had a big smirk on his face. I couldn't help but shake even though it was Harold. He was holding up a bow n' arrow up to my face.

"I'm gonna use my mad skills to take you out." He laughed.

Then Harold attempted to shoot an arrow at my face. But I don't think he knew how to use his weapon. Because as he pulled back the bow the arrow just fell out.

"Curse this stupid bow!" Harold yelled frustrated.

I quickly used this opportunity to stab Harold in the chest with my dagger. He winced in pain before he dropped to his knees, coughing up blood. I guess I killed him.

I then grabbed my dagger from Harold's chest. Along with the blowgun and a throwing knife. And sprinted away from the middle. Rate when I did this, I saw a bunch of people enter the middle. They were mostly the people who looked like this would be there thing. I think I saw Courtney, Scott, Heather and a few others. Grab a huge amount of supplies, before they started fighting each other.

So glad I left when I did. I ran back where the pedestals where and took a quick look around. I searched for my friends but couldn't find anyone. All I saw where people killing each other left and right. There death screams could be heard for miles. I kept searching for my friends, but couldn't find them. There was just so much fighting and running, I couldn't tell who was who.

I decided to grab the blue backpack. I look up to see if anyone was around me. Nope. I start hearing a scream. I stood up to see Dawn trembling in fear. She was holding an orange backpack and slowly backing away on the grass. I see Justin standing over her with an axe in his hands. My eyes widen I had to save Dawn.

I rushed over to her and Justin. I stop standing only a short distance from them. They didn't see me though since I came up from behind.

"No, no! Please don't! Please no!" I heard Dawn shriek. As she continued to back away from Justin on the ground.

That's it! I thought Your not gonna kill my friend.

I grab my only throwing knife and aim for Justin's back. I chuck the knife with great power hoping it will hit the target. Surprisingly it did rate on. Just as Justin was about to hit Dawn with his axe.

"Yes!" I cheered.

Justin's back started leaking blood, and instantly he fell over rate next to Dawn. Dawn didn't move as she laid still in shock. She trembles as she looks at Justin's lifeless body. Then at me.

"Thank you." I hear Dawn mouth to me in a low whisper.

I watch as Dawn slowly stands up, and picks up her orange backpack. That she dropped during Justin's attack. Then she pulls the knife out of Justin's back and sprints away. I start to follow her, but then I see Courtney come out of now where. She swings a club and me nearly missing my head. As I make a stop and turn around sprinting in the opposite direction.

I out run Courtney and reach the forest surrounding the Cornucopia. I hide behind a tree and peek my head out, to see all the fighting taken place. I didn't see Courtney so I guess she just gave up, and went after someone else. I can't believe I just abandoned Dawn and went the other way. But after all Courtney was on my tail.

I couldn't decide weather I should go back out there and go the other way, and try and find Dawn. Or if I should keep moving deeper into the forest. I decided to continue in the forest. Cause I didn't want anyone to find me this vulnerable.

* * *

I continue on for a while, until I could no longer hear the fighting of the Cornucopia. I then came to this landscape that was a swamp mixed with huge forest trees. The only other thing there was a fast moving stream. Perfect! I thought water.

I decided to make camp here. But first I wanted to empty out my backpack. As I was doing so I heard a big boom noise. Almost like a cannon, it scared me half to death. I remembered Chris saying that the cannon represents that a contestant has died. But you didn't really know who died until they announce it.

_BOOM!_

Another cannon fired, I started to count how many people died.

_BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM!...BO OM!...BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM !...BOOM!...BOOM!_

I waited and listened for more, but the cannon did not go off. I had counted 17 cannon booms. So I guess 17 people have died. But the real question was who died. My stomach dropped, thinking one of those deaths could be Cody.

After hearing the cannons go off I resumed unpacking my backpack. I opened it up to find a rope, a canteen, flashlight, dried up beef and some darts. Perfect I thought now I have darts for my blowgun. That I risked my life for. I first decided to fill my canteen with the water from the stream. Then I grabbed a handful of water and drank it.

I took my blow gun and filled it with the darts, I've obtained. I put everything in my backpack with the exception to my knife. Which stayed in my pant pocket, and my blow gun hooked to my belt.

Now all I had to do was find a spot to set up base. I didn't want to be to close to the moving stream, cause other campers might come by here, for a drink. I should make my base up in the trees, so I can sneak attack people who show up. That way they can't see me.

* * *

I was having a hard time climbing the tree, and the sun was slowly setting. That I used my rope to help me get to the top of the tall trees. I got a great chance to have a birds eye view. I didn't however see any other contestants off in the distance. Guess i'm safe for now.

_BOOM!_

Another camper gone. 18 dead so far.

How was I gonna stay up in these trees. Once again I used my rope and tied my self to a sturdy tree branch. Good thing I took that knot tying station. I stayed there and tried to get some sleep, while I could. I couldn't help but watch the beautiful stars. And gaze around at my surroundings.

I start hearing this song playing. But it wasn't the Total Drama theme song. More like an anthem, of some sort. I watch as a projector appears in the sky and starts showing the faces of who died so far. I crossed my fingers hoping none of my friends died. I watched as one by one the faces appeared.

I watched as I saw Lindsay's face appeared. As well as Dj, Tyler, Zeke, Owen, Staci, Katie, and Sadie. I saw Harold and Justin and kind of felt guilty, about killing them. But I wasn't trying to pick a fight with them, I had no choice but to kill them.

Another thing that amused me, was that at the bottom of the persons face. It said who killed them. So now everyone knows I murdered two people. Great.

The pictures continued to show, making me more afraid for my friends. Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B and Beth. Made some new additions to the death list. I kept watching until I saw one photo that made my face turn white. I began to shake uncontrollably, as my eyes took in the image.

"N-no, no...it can't be!" I stammered. "We were suppose to form a pack." I stood there completely shocked, almost falling out of my tree.

"Why her, why her!?" I shouted.

I thought maybe it was a dream. That she didn't die just my eyes fooling me. But no it was real, the image of Zoey was really up in the sky. I just couldn't find myself to believe that Zoey died in the bloodbath.

I looked at the words up above. _Zoey: Killed by Scott_

I could not tell you how mad I was. I hated Scott in season 5. And now he thinks he can kill my best friend?! If I find him he's dead meat.

I continued to watch hoping the rest of my friends were safe. I was happy to find out that the last two people to be shown were, Leshawna and Brick.

"This is all my fault." I cried. "If I would of gotten our whole group together during the bloodbath. None of this would of happened."

But my other 4 friends were still here, they were still alive. And I was gonna find them. We will make our pack, and one of us will win. I was more determined than ever. As the thoughts entered my head, I slowly fell asleep up in my tree.

* * *

**Sorry guys if your mad, that I killed Zoey in the bloodbath. You see I already have everything planned out. And I already know who's gonna die at what time. So if you guys wanna leave reviews on what you guys think will happen that be great. **

**I'm having a contest on that matter. For the contest you guys must leave reviews on what you think the death order is gonna be, for the remaining main characters. And when I mean main characters I'm talking about Dawn, Cody, Sierra and Mike. So you guys just comment your guess and the first one to comment correctly. I will do any story for any couple they choose. So if you win I'll PM you. Remember its the first person to guess correctly. And only one guess per person. Good luck!**


End file.
